


Listen To Me

by kittenfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenfiction/pseuds/kittenfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was strange for Zayn, knowing he had control over Liam.  </p><p>Liam always was ‘Daddy Direction’, yet, he would jump at absolutely anything Zayn told him to do.  </p><p>It was quite odd, but very much mesmerizing.  </p><p>Zayn never had someone listen to him so easily, and to be honest, it was a turn on.</p><p>What’s better than to use it to your advantage, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I really wrote this really fast a few months ago.  
> I apologize that it's shit.

They had an interview today, an interview Zayn really didn’t want to do, but it was made clear that he had to do it. He tried everything to get out of it, but nothing seemed to work. So, he settled for a smoothie and when they were ushered into the room, Zayn sat between Niall and Liam. 

The interview started off normal, but to their disappointment, she got insanely boring after the first two minutes. Zayn started to stare off into space before a thought came to mind. What if he had fun by making Liam do things? He won’t get in trouble, Liam will.

He leaned his head onto Liam’s shoulder before whispering, “Tell her this question is boring and to move on.” It was a simple task, and Liam quickly obliged. The woman was a bit caught off guard, but listened to him and asked a different question. 

Zayn whispered again, “Slap Harry across the face.” Liam turned and looked at him this time, a bit confused. He listened, but it was a playful slap, which Zayn knew he would do. He whispered again, “Put your arm around me.”, this time an immediate response. The tanned bloke smiled happily as he looked at Liam again. He whispered, “Text Niall a dirty text, then send that you sent it to the wrong person.” 

Liam looked at Zayn for only a few moments before sighing and taking out his phone. Zayn looked at Niall from the corner of his eye and watched as his eyes grew large before going back down in size before looking over at Liam. Zayn snickered before looking at the interviewer. ”Wanna see something Liam can do?”

Everyone looked at Zayn as he grinned. ”He can do that Shakira dance.” Liam’s face turned blood-shot red. ”Really? I’d love to see.” Liam opened his lips to refuse, but Zayn only tilted his head and arched his eyebrow. Liam sighed and stood up. He adjusted himself before beginning to do the Shakira dance, that he learned specifically because Zayn asked him to.

Everyone laughed and Liam’s face was completely red from embarassment. He should have been pissed at Zayn, but he wasn’t the second Zayn whispered into his ear, “God, I love you.” Liam’s heart swelled at the words, a smile going onto his face that caused his eyes to curve into little crescent moons. 

Liam wasn’t the only one happy that the interview was over.

~~

“Liam, get me a water.” Liam was halfway back from the kitchen, yet he turned and went back without a complaint. This was great, having someone do whatever you say. He smiled and took the water from Liam as he came back. Right as Liam went to sit down, Zayn tilted his head. ”Take off your shirt.”

Liam looked at him confused, but willingly obliged. Zayn had been doing this for weeks, and it was obvious that Liam liked being controlled— whether he admitted to it or not.

“And, take your pants off.” Liam raised his thick eyebrow. ”Planning on raping me?” Zayn rolled his eyes. ”First off, it’s not rape if you’re willing and I know you’re desperate for it. Second off, no, I just like you better in boxers.” Liam opened his lips to reply, but Zayn raised his hand and that was enough for Liam to shut up.

The second Liam plopped down onto the couch, Zayn scooted over and laid down against his chest. He ran his fingertips up and down Liam’s sides as he thought. And, it only took a few more moments for Zayn to realise how sexually frustrated he was and how easily Liam would help.

~~

Zayn was supposed to be out drinking, that’s what he told Liam at least. But, he lied. And in all actuality, he was sitting in Liam’s hotel room, sitting down on his bed. 

It didn’t take long for Liam to come in, jumping and screaming before he realised it was Zayn on his bed. ”Someone’s a bit.. jumpy.”, his tone husky with lust. Liam studied his features for a moment. ”Thought you were out drinking.” 

Zayn laughed, “I lied.” ”Why?” Zayn rolled his eyes. ”Shut up. You just talk, so damn much.” Liam kept his eyes on Zayn, and kept his lips closed. The raven-haired bloke smirked. ”You’re so obedient. Now I understand why they call you a little puppy.” His voice was low as he walked over to Liam and let his fingertips run down his arm. 

“You’re a good little boy. Always listening to me and doing exactly what I tell you to.” He brought his lips to Liam’s ear and slowly blew. ”You like being bossed around. Daddy likes to get told what to do, yea?” Liam’s body was frozen, all he managed to do was let out a slight whimper and a slight nod.

Zayn smirked before trailing his fingertips down Liam’s chest. ”Good. Because you’re going to fucking listen to everything I tell you do.” He bit onto Liam’s earlobe before tugging on it some. He pulled from Liam and looked at the bed. ”Bed. No clothes.”

Without a single question, Liam pulled his shirt off and pulled off his pants, revealing that he was wearing no boxers. ”No boxers? You’re a fucking dirty little whore, aren’t you, Payne?” The smirk stayed on Zayn’s face as he talked. Liam only manage to whimper before crawling onto the bed. 

Zayn walked to him and grabbed his chin forcefully and looked him dead into the eyes. ”When I ask you a question, answer with words.” He dropped his chin, his head immediately dipping down. Zayn smirked before speaking again. ”Undo my pants.” Liam’s fingers worked quicker than he thought they could as they unbuckled his belt, and pants, leaving his trousers to drop onto the ground with a thud.

Zayn watched as Liam pulled down his boxers before smacking him across the face. ”I didn’t tell you to touch my boxers.” Liam held the palm of his hand against his cheek. ”Did I?” Liam looked up at Zayn with puppy dog eyes. ”No, you didn’t.” Zayn smirked, “Bad boy.” 

He pulled his shirt off before taking a grip of Liam’s hair between his fingers. He jerked roughly on his hair and smirked. Liam looked at him, knowing exactly what he wanted but waiting for Zayn to tell him to. ”Go on.” Liam’s lustfilled eyes looked at Zayn’s hardening shaft before wrapping his fingers around it.

He pumped his fist a few times before putting his lips around the tip. Zayn bit down onto his lower lip before jerking on Liam’s hair again. Liam moved his hand down as he took more of Zayn’s length into his mouth. Zayn let out a slight groan before pulling harder on Liam’s hair. Liam whimpered slightly before moving his mouth farther down on his length.

Zayn closed his eyes and thrusted his hips forward, making an immediately gag come from Liam. He smirked and opened his eyes and looked down a Liam. He bucked his hips forward again, causing another gag from Liam. ”Can’t take my cock, babe?” Liam looked up at Zayn with pleading eyes before Zayn bucked his hips forward again, making a rougher gagging sound come from Liam.

He continued this for a little bit longer before yanking Liam’s head backwards and off of his shaft. ”Lay back.” Liam immediately fell onto his back with his eyes glossed over. Half from the lust, other half from the tears that filled his eyes when he gagged. 

Zayn hovered over Liam and kissed him once before pulling his legs apart. Zayn brought three of his fingers to Liam’s mouth and cocked his head to the side. Liam looked at Zayn and parted his lips. ”There you go. Get them nice and wet.” Liam licked across his lips before moving his lips around Zayn’s fingers.

Zayn let out a groan as Liam got his fingers soaking wet before yanking them down and bringing his hand down between Liam’s legs. He rubbed his index finger’s tip over the tightened muscle before sliding his finger inside down to his knuckle. Liam whimpered at the intrusion, but his body didn’t reject him.

“Not so tight. Why’s that?” Liam looked at him as a blush rose on his cheeks. ”When you’re not horny, I imagine you’re fingering me.” A smirk moved on Zayn’s lips before he shoved his middle finger into Liam. It wasn’t super tight, but obvious he wasn’t getting another finger in so easy.

Liam whimpered again as Zayn began to move his fingers in and out of Liam. Zayn got harder by the second. He shoved a third finger in, Liam whimpering loudly as he stretched his legs out farther. Zayn smirked as he began moving his fingers in and out of Liam. As he got comfortable, he started moving his fingers apart and back together.

Liam opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. Zayn smirked, lust thrusting through his body. ”You can speak, this once.” Liam moaned before begging. ”Zayn, please fuck me. Please. I can take you, please.” Zayn smirked and jerked his fingers out of Liam. He whimpered at the loss of contact before looking at Zayn again.

Zayn brought his head to Liam’s lips, Liam opened his lips and spit into Zayn’s hand. He smirked as he brought his hand to his shaft and moved the spit over his length. He might not be gentle tonight, but he didn’t want to genuinely hurt his boyfriend. 

Zayn hovered over Liam and pressed his tip against Liam’s entrance. Before he could say anything, Zayn bucked his hips forward and Liam cried out and gripped onto the sheets. The younger bloke tilted his head back, his hips constantly bucking forward and back as Liam got louder.

Zayn brought his hand to Liam’s throat, only closing his fingers enough to add pressure to Liam’s throat. He whimpered loudly and Zayn smirked, a groan falling from his lips. ”When I tell you to scream, you better fucking scream.”

Liam nodded quickly before whimpering again. Zayn gripped his other hand into Liam’s hips and began to erratically thrust in and out of him. Liam got louder each time their hips crashed against each other’s. ”Scream.”, and just like promised, Liam let out a throaty scream. Zayn moaned and began thrusting harder into the older bloke.

He threw his head back and moved his hand from Liam’s throat to Liam’s shaft and finally gave his member attention. He smeared Liam’s precum over his tip before moving his fist up and down as quick as his hips crashed into Liam’s hips.

Liam was whimpering again and Zayn was moaning louder than he wanted to. He squeezed Liam’s length, telling him to scream, and Liam gave the most throaty scream he’s ever heard as his cum shot from his shaft and overed Zayn’s hand. 

Zayn moved his hand to Liam’s other hipbone, letting his hips crash into his quicker as his climax got closer. He groaned loudly as he came, shooting the sticky liquid deep inside of Liam. He rode out his climax before falling onto the bed beside Liam and panting.

Liam slowly turned after a few minutes and Zayn gave him a tired smile. ”You know, I fucking love you.” Liam giggled, his smile appearing as his eyes crinkled. ”I know. I love you too.”


End file.
